


A memory of swords

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Just a short Switzerland and Japan fluff. And a melancholic Switz.





	A memory of swords

The dojo was silent, safe for the sound of shuffling clothes, feet shoving across wooden floor, the swishing of blades and the occasional kiai.  
Vash knelt next to Kiku Honda, better known as the country of Japan, in the large hall of the Yokokan dojo in Tokyo. Around them were a couple of officials who were accompanying them on this trip. Kiku hadn’t let it be taken from him to invite Switzerland to a demonstration of the martial art Iaido during the blonde nation’s visit.  
He shuffled barely noticeably. As a westener, he wasn’t used to kneeling like this, leave alone for so long. Now he started to feel his legs a little.  
Nonetheless, he kept watching the Iaidoka. Something about their swift, precise movements intrigued him. Woke a sense of… melancholy.  
His thoughts wandered back to the time he himself had still fought with swords. Back then, he had wielded a trusty blade called the Schweizersäbel, or Swiss sabre. When weapon technology had advanced more and more, Vash grudgingly had acclimated. He had to, if he wasn’t to go under. Despite the fact that it had left his once so feared mercenaries, actual monsters in the use of pikes, halberds and swords, those once so relentless warriors, obsolete. He had mourned the vanishing of the Schweizersäbel from the battlefields. It had been a good weapon.  
The day passed quickly. After the Iaido demonstration, Japan took him to see some spectacular sites in the area around Tokyo and some of the most famous landmarks. In the evening, Kiku had invited Vash to his place for dinner; dinner actually made by the black-haired man himself. Switzerland was surprised how good it tasted. It was known that Kiku enjoyed a tasty meal, but one would never give it the guy that he was an excellent cook himself. Vash wondered if Germany and Italy knew about this. Then again, knowing Kiku, he had probably just kept silent about his cooking skills.  
After a bit of small talk, Japan asked him: "So, Suisu-san, I hope you enjoyed your stay and today's Iaido presentation?"  
"In fact, I did, Herr Japan." He allowed himself to briefly lift the corners of his mouth in a smile. "The Iaido sure woke memories."  
Kiku slightly lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh?"  
Vash picked up a bit of meat with his chopsticks – which to use he had learned surprisingly quickly – and shoved it into his mouth. Used the time he was chewing to think of how to say what he wanted properly.  
"Well…", he slowly said after he swallowed, having come to a decision. "It reminded me of my own time when I was fighting with swords. I had a favourite, the Schweizersäbel. Seeing those Iaidoka at their swordplay made me remember that time." A quick bite of rice. "Kiku…", he said, switching to a less formal tone, "would you mind teaching me some of that Iaido?"  
Making that request came easier to him than expected. Perhaps because Japan was so similar to himself. With anyone else, he would have thought twice about asking such a thing, or any kind of favor. Except for Liechtenstein, of course.  
The barest hint of surprise flashed across Kiku's face, before his lips curved into a light smile. "But of course, Suisu-san. I would love to."  
"Just Vash."  
"Alright… Vash-san."  
And so the next morning found them dressed in Iaido gis and swinging wooden bokken in Japan's private dojo, Kiku patiently guiding his guest through some basic exercises.


End file.
